happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea What I Found
Sea What I Found is episode number 3.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description A treasure map can only lead to underwater lunacy and painful death! (Part 1) It’s sink or swim in this underwater adventure. (Part 2) A treasure map leads to underwater idiocy and painful death. (DVD) Plot and Lumpy fishing together.]] Early in the morning, Russell wakes up to his parrot alarm clock and goes to his closet to change peg legs. There is a knock at the door and he opens it to see Lumpy, eager to go fishing with him. At the pier, while Lumpy and Russell are fishing, Pop and Cub decide to go see the ocean view through binoculars. Pop sees some dolphins dancing, so he holds Cub up to the binoculars to see them. Suddenly, Pop sees Disco Bear strutting past in his speedo with a boombox. Distracted, disturbed, and disgusted by this sight, he inadvertently points the binoculars up straight towards the sun, which burns Cub's eyes right through with its magnified rays. Pop, noticing Cub's death, runs from the scene. As they leave, Lifty and Shifty appear with a crowbar and heading towards the binoculars. Lifty tries to break the money box loose, while Shifty sees Lumpy reeling in a message in a bottle. Lumpy opens it to find a treasure map, with a treasure chest located next to a large X. Shifty tells Lifty to look through the binoculars with him and they both see the map. Russell and Lumpy decide to go treasure hunting and Lifty and Shifty decide to follow them, but not before busting the money out of the binoculars. .]] As the twosome pack everything up on Russell's ship, Lumpy sees water moving outside a window. This makes him seasick and he throws up, but it turns out he was just looking at a washer Russell is pushing outside the window. The two take off and pass by a yellow submarine still on the surface, where Disco Bear sunbathes. Lifty and Shifty steal the submarine and submerge it, lowering Disco Bear into the water. He is impaled through the torso by the periscope when it shoots up out of the water. When Russell and Lumpy reach the marked spot, Russell goes down into the water with an old-fashioned diving suit. He wears a large brass helmet over his head, with which he receives oxygen via a hose leading up to the boat where Lumpy turns a handle to pump air. Russell monitors his air level by a gauge on his wrist and indicates he wants more air by tugging on the hose, which rings a bell for Lumpy. Russell finds and picks up the treasure, but Lifty and Shifty quickly push him away and steal it. Russell lets out a long, drawn out "Yaaaaaaar!" as he falls slowly to the ground through the water, while Lifty and Shifty pass the time by playing chess while waiting, along with a crowd of fish watching them. When Russell finally lands, Lifty and Shifty swim back to the submarine with the stolen chest and quickly ride away. Russell, angered by this, grabs various sea creatures and uses them as tools to create a small underwater vessel to chase Lifty and Shifty's submarine. When he tries to move, however, the ship breaks apart. To add injury to insult, the sea creatures he used in the construction of his boat gang up and attack him viciously as revenge for using them as tools. When the dust settles, Russell realizes that he is almost out of oxygen. He anxiously pulls on the hose, ringing the bell and waking up Lumpy, who proceeds to turn the oxygen handle. Russell continues pulling the hose, not getting any oxygen. Lumpy suddenly realizes that he is standing on the hose, causing a huge bulge of air to remain stationary. He lifts his foot, causing the large air bubble to inflate Russell's body and detach the hose from the machine. The hose flails wildly and cuts Lumpy and the ship to pieces. Lumpy's remains float down past Russell, who begins floating upwards. He screams as his body inflates further, until his muscles break through his skin due to decompression sickness. Russell's now dead body floats to the surface, where two dolphins begin to toss him like a volleyball. Back in the submarine, Lifty and Shifty open the chest and fill their pockets (and in Shifty's case, his hat) with gold and various treasures. The submarine begins floating over an underwater volcano, causing the pipes to burst and parts of the submarine to collapse. Lifty gets pinned under a beam and Shifty, more greedy than concerned, takes all of Lifty's treasure and puts them on his own. Lifty can only look on as his heartless brother heads for the exit. and Shifty's brotherly bond is about to break.]] The submarine becomes extremely hot, causing the bottom of Shifty's feet to get stuck to the ground and thus he is forced to peel a layer of skin for each step. He cannot get through a doorway due to the weight of the gold he is carrying and his bulging pockets. The gold on his body and in his hat begins melting, slowly covering him in gold and burning him to death. The submarine explodes and Lifty makes it out alive. He sees Shifty's encased golden body float downward and his greed leads him to grab on. He cannot lift the weight, however, and his hand gets stuck, dragging him down to the bottom of the ocean where he drowns, as we see Lumpy’s corpse. On the beach, Cuddles can be seen walking on the shore, when suddenly, a bottle featuring the treasure map washes up next to him. Excited, Cuddles opens the bottle, and pulls out the map. Near the "X", there is a picture of the dead Lifty and the solid gold Shifty, representing the treasure. Moral "There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Deaths #Cub dies when the sun's ultra-violet rays, magnified by a pair of binoculars, burn through his eyes and brain. #Disco Bear is impaled through his chest by his submarine's periscope. His remains are eaten by seagulls. #Lumpy dies from lack of oxygen when he falls to the ocean. #Russell expands from an air blast Lumpy pumped through the air tube and suffers decompression, causing his muscles to expand through his body, and break through his skin. #Shifty is covered in molten gold after it all melts from the intense heat of an underwater volcano. #Lifty drowns in the ocean trying to steal Shifty's golden corpse. Injuries #Lumpy vomits after getting "seasick". #Russell gets pushed to the ground by Lifty. #Russell is beaten up by sea creatures after his underwater vehicle breaks apart. #Lumpy gets his arms, legs, and one of his antlers cut off by an air tube. #Lifty is hit on the back by a large iron bar. #Shifty gets the soles of his feet stuck to the floor, ripping the skin off when he walks. #Lifty is covered in various minor burns and scratches. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total rate: 25% Destruction # Lifty and Shifty break down a viewfinder just to steal its profits. # The sea creatures that attack Russell damage his diving suit. # The huge bulge of air that goes throw the hose causes the bell to fly off. # The oxygen tube cuts apart the ship. # Russell's diving suit is destroyed when he dies. # The submarine begins to overheat when it floats over a volcano, which causes bolts to fly everywhere and pipes to break open. # The treasure begins to melt after hitting melting point. # The crown on Shifty's hat disintegrates. # The submarine is destroyed after if sinks into the volcano. Goofs #Lumpy is more of a co-starring character. #When Russell wakes up, his tail seems to be attached to his back. #Cub's safety pins switches directions three times, once in a continuous shot. #Pop's pipe doesn't fall out of his open mouth when he reacts to Cub's death and runs off. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Russell's washing machine is on, even though it shows no sign of being plugged in. #When It's revealed that Russell is pushing a laundry machine, he only then pushes the machine in view for Lumpy to see. #When Disco Bear gets impaled by the submarine's scope, his heart and chest fly into the air. When this happens, they briefly disappear before falling back down. #Disco Bear's intestines are a light tan color instead of being pinkish. #When the submarine's periscope rises to watch Lumpy and Russell, Disco Bear's remains disappear. #Russell and Lumpy's hats stay on their heads when there underwater, when they logically should've floated to the surface. #Russell's eye patch switches from his right eye to his left eye after Lifty and Shifty steal the treasure. It changes back when he begins using sea creatures as tools. #The electric eel that appears in this episode looks more like a moray eel. Furthermore, electric eels do not live in oceans, but in South American rivers. #Russell's eyepatch is torn up after he is attacked by sea creatures, which is impossible as his helmet would have had to be broken open, but the helmet is closed after the attack. #The flailing hose cuts off Lumpy's left antler, but his left antler is in place as he sinks in the ocean. #The hose is seen disconnecting from the air machine, so Russell shouldn't have inflated and died. #Russell's eyeball floats upward when he's dead; his eye continues to float upwards even after his body floats to the surface. #The front part of Lifty's skin should have been stuck to the floor. #As Shifty takes away Lifty's treasure, the latter has pac-man eyes. #The melting point for gold is 1,948° F (1,064° C). Lifty and Shifty should have burned to death instantly. #Shifty's crown disintegrates from the heat and melting gold, but his hat does not. #When Shifty is dead, he has pac-man eyes. Additionally, the inside of his mouth isn't gold. #When Shifty's body first sinks down, his legs are bent, and he is facing to the left. When Lifty grabs it, Shifty's legs are almost completely straight, and he is now facing to the right. When Lifty dies, Shifty's legs are bent again and he is facing the left side once more. Image butter shitfy.jpg|Goof #21: The solid gold Shifty is seen facing left with his legs bent once he starts sinking... Trapped Arm.png|...now he's facing right and his legs are straight... Imagedwroning.jpg|...now he's facing left with his legs bent once again. ##However, it might be possible that Lifty tried to grab Shifty from a different angle, which would explain why Shifty was facing the other direction. ##Also, when Shifty begins to sink, he has fingers, and when he and Lifty hit the bottom, he has mitten hands. #After Lifty dies, he should've dropped to the sand. #When Lifty and Shifty sink to the bottom, for a split second one can see Lumpy's body lying beside them, even though Lifty and Shifty died far away from where Russell and Lumpy did. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:The Third Degree Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Beach Episodes Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac